


The Third Curse

by JoAsakura



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from an LJ drabble request: Fai is getting a little tired of the whole being cursed thing. I'm a little embarrassed I wrote this. >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Curse

Fai had chalked up his current nausea to a number of things. The horrors that had befallen them in Celes. Nearly losing Kurogane when the damn fool lopped his own arm off. Some side effect his Vampire sires had neglected to mention. The Nihon tendency towards frightening foods made with raw fish.

But his stomach had been unsettled, and even Kurogane's sweet, sweet blood had tasted foul to his tongue until the warrior had started eating fermented soybeans and century eggs in quantity. Worse, his naturally skinny frame had started to... fill out.

He hadn't wanted to worry Syaoran. But Kurogane had finally noticed and dragged Fai (unwillingly) to talk to the princess.

In the silence of her rooms, Tomoyo cast her magics, and just as Fai despaired of learning the true cause of his sickness, a tiny image of Ashura-Ou appeared before them.

"My dear, dear Fai." The tiny image said, his face kindly. "If you are seeing this, then the last spell cast upon you has activated."

"Oh, god." Fai groaned. He was certain he'd reached some sort of status as the multiverse's most cursed individual.

"Now, now. This isn't a curse. If this spell has become active, it means I have been stopped, and you have survived the closing of Celes." Ashura's image wagged a finger at the three. "But it means also that you were not the one who ultimately killed me."

Kurogane and Fai exchanged a long look with each other, shifted uncomfortably and then stared at the image. "If someone loves you so much that they would stand by you and support you through the horror I've subjected upon you, then you both deserve my blessings. And so, this last spell is my final gift to you." The king's serene face suddenly brightened into a look Fai definitely did not have good associations with.

"I'm only sorry that I won't get to see your cute face during morning sickness." And with that the image faded.

There was silence in the room, broken only by a tiny, stifled sound as Tomoyo tried desperately to stop the giggle bubbling up in her chest.

"Ashura, you bastard." Fai growled, then turned to Kurogane, who had been strangely quiet. "Kuro-chan, are you.."

"I'm going to be a father." was all Kurogane could say before he passed out.

Fai was not looking forward to explaining this to the children.


End file.
